Its Supposed to Raped Her, Right?
by Nick Say FuckerShit For Kagari
Summary: Seharusnya, dua sahabat karib dan rival ini menjalankan rencananya dengan mulus dan bahagia sentosa. Merape gadis cantik senpai mereka bernama Haruno Sakura. Tetapi kenapa yang terjadi justru diluar skenario dan harus berakhir dengan keduanya terbangun di atas ranjang yang sama. /"Khukhukhu... kalian berdua cuma cowok bego yang punya hormon kegedean,"/ SN, YAOI, #Sasuke's Birthday


**A/N :** Oneshot untuk ultah Sasu~ :3  
Gomen ya, yang puasa. Aku apdet pas dipenghujung Sahur begini, hahahahaha *niorangiblis* #ditimpuk

**DAN untuk yang bilang ini jiplakan** bagian mana yang sama dari fic ini yang menurut anda menjiplak.

Dan OK, aku akui fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu Fanficnya **Kuchiharu **dan **CrowCakes**. Untuk **judul**, aku minta maaf. Di gugel translate munculnya begitu, kalau mau disamain sama fic Kuchi-san, aku nggak masalah *Pan elu yang ga masalah, Kuchiharunya gimana?!*. Tapi kalau perlu aku omongin nanti ama kedua author itu. Terima kasih untuk yang mengingatkan.

Dan lagi aku nggak perlu malu dengan karyaku sendiri :-)

Yasud, silahkan nikmati~

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction : Nick Say fuckerShit For Kagari**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Warning : Mature, BL, YAOI, Rape, Lemon, typo ***kuharap nggak ada, karena sudah kuedit* **dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya**

**For Sasuke Uchiha's Birthday 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#***********,*************,*************,*********,**********,************,***********#**

**Kagari Hate The Real World**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary : [**Sudah di-edit**] Seharusnya, dua sahabat karib sekaligus rival ini menjalankan rencananya dengan mulus dan bahagia sentosa. Yaitu merape gadis cantik senpai mereka bernama Haruno Sakura. Tetapi kenapa yang terjadi justru diluar skenario yang ada dan harus berakhir dengan keduanya terbangun di atas ranjang yang sama. /"Khukhukhu... kalian berdua cuma cowok bego yang punya hormon kegedean,"/ SasuNaru! Sakura. YAOI, M for Mature and Sexual content.

.

.

Enjoy, please!

.

.

Haruno Sakura.

Banyak hal dari seorang gadis pemilik dari nama itu yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa kagum. Gadis dengan surai merah muda sebahu, warna yang sesuai dengan namanya. Merah muda, warna dari sebagian bunga sakura yang mekar. Parasnya cantik dengan alis yang melengkung sempurna, warna mata seindah batu _emerald_ mahal dari perhiasan para raja-raja dunia. Bibir merah alami yang selalu dipoles dengan pelembab bibir transparan, juga kulit seputih susunya membuat para gadis di sekitarnya merasa iri.

Tidak ada yang akan menyangkal jika Haruno Sakura adalah suatu kesempurnaan dari ciptaan Tuhan Yang Agung. Tidak ada, terlebih lagi dua orang pemuda dengan penampilan bertolak belakang yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas Sang gadis sempurna.

Dua pemuda yang dikenal sebagai pangeran kembar tak terpisahkan di Konoha Gakuen. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak, mereka tidak benar-benar kembar dalam arti sebenarnya. Dari penampilannya saja sudah sangat beda. Yang satu punya rambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya emonya dan yang satu rambutnya pirang dengan ujung-ujung meruncing jabrik kesegala arah. Wajah mereka pun berbeda, mulai dari warna mata, kulit dan juga kontur garis wajahnya. Tapi satu yang membuat mereka sama. Keduanya tampan. Pemuda tampan angkatan pertama dengan banyak _fans_ mereka.

Lalu, apa yang dilakukan kedua pemuda itu di depan pintu kelas tiga alias kelas dari Haruno Sakura. Pasti sesuatu, tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang biasa nantinya.

"Itu... hmm, bagaimana ya?" sepasang _emerald_ memandang bergantian kedua pemuda di depannya. Kebingungan dengan jelas begitu kentara diwajah cantiknya.

Haruno sakura terlihat berpikir, memikirkan sebaiknya keputusan apa yang ia ambil untuk kedua pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja menghadangnya di depan pintu kelas saat ia akan pergi bersama Tenten ke kantin. Apa lagi dengan satu pertanyaan sama persis yang mereka ajukan padanya beberapa menit lalu.

"Sakura, kencanlah denganku!"

Yang semacam itu dan juga dari pandangan matanya kedua pemuda ini tidaklah mau mengalah soal siapa yang duluan dan siapa yang dipilih nanti. Ia pusing sendiri dengan aura-aura rival abadi yang saat ini menguar-nguar dari keduanya. Bahkan ia melihat percikan listrik saat mereka saling pandang.

"Bagaimana kalau –" Kedua kepala hitam-pirang langsung mnoleh padanya dengan cepat. Sakura merasakan buliran keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencannya bertiga?" ia melanjutkan usulan yang ada dipikirannya. Memberikan solusi terbaik tanpa harus membuat kerusuhan di sekolah akibat dua pemuda yang saling adu jotos tidak terima kalah. Ia tentu saja tidak lupa siapa dua pemuda di depannya ini. Biang rusuh di sekolah, walaupun yang rusuh sebenarnya hanya salah satu dari mereka saja.

"Apa?!"

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan setelah mendengar suara cempreng dari pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Bertiga? Sakura-_chan_, kencan itu dimana-mana hanya berdua. Ber-du-a!" teriak pemuda pirang yang tidak lain bernama Naruto. Sakura ingat betul pemuda itu pernah menembaknya diacara penerimaan murid baru saat ia sedang berpidato di depan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Tentu ia menolak. Mana mau ia pacaran dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Ck! Berisik, _Dobe_!" pemuda lain di sebelahnya berucap. Wajahnya yang minim ekspresi begitu kontras dengan wajah masam Naruto.

"_Teme_, memangnya kau setuju dengan _threesome_?" Naruto mendelik tajam, tidak suka dengan sikap menyebalkan –menurutnya- saudara-rival abadinya itu.

"Hn. Bukan kau yang memutuskan, jika Sakura bilang _bertiga_ dia _sanggup_, kau mau apa?" pertanyaan yang berbalik itu menimbulkan kedutan kesal didahi Naruto. Sekali lagi, keduanya saling memberi tatapan tajam persaingan. Tidak menyadari jika saat ini gadis yang menjadi topik utama pembicaraan mereka sedang mengalami kebingungan yang melanda akibat ucapan penuh keambiguan yang mereka katakan.

"Bagiku tidak masalah, Naruto-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_,"

Kedua pemuda itu memandang Sakura lalu saling pandang lagi. Cukup lama sampai dua kepala itu mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar dari Si pirang. Mereka berpamitan pergi setelah menentukan lokasi pertemuan dan bertukar nomor ponsel.

"Sakura?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Manik _emerald_nya melihat gadis pirang panjang dengan poni _tail_ memandangnya dengan tatapan _horror_. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"Kau –mereka, kau tahu jelas apa maksudku Sakura!" guncangan kedua bahunya membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan aksi sahabatnya itu sebelum tubuhnya lebih berguncang lagi.

"Tenanglah, Ino," ucapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang! Kau kencan dengan dua pemuda paling diinginkan di sekolah dalam waktu yang sama?!" pekik gadis bernama Ino itu.

Alis Sakura mengerut, "Kencan apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Ino menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Sepertinya kepala sahabatnya ini terbentur sesuatu.

"Sakura,"

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi bukan aku yang kencan kok," ujar gadis bersurai merah muda itu saat melihat mata penuh selidik sahabatnya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis dengan telunjuk yang menghiasi.

"Nanti kuberitahu, ok?"

.

.

.

"Hei, _Teme_?"

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan tidak sopan yang hanya satu orang saja ia ijinkan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Matanya masih terpejam dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi dan tubuh berbaring di atas permukaan dingin beton atap sekolahnya.

"Benar nih, mau melakukan _itu_?" Si pirang yang memanggilnya bertanya. Tubuhnya berbaring terlungkup dengan kepala yang disangga oleh kedua lengan sebagai bantalan. Kepala itu menoleh ke samping, tepat di mana Sasuke berbaring di sebelahnya.

"... Hn," gumam Uchiha muda itu lagi.

"Aku tanya baik-baik, Brengsek! Kenapa jawabmu itu-itu saja dari tadi!" Naruto kesal. Tubuhnya bangun hingga duduk dengan kedua kaki yang terlipat keluar dan tangan yang menumpu di depan. Pandangannya menajam pada Sasuke.

"Kau ragu, begitu? Bukankah ini sama saja dengan gadis-gadis lain yang kau kencani?" tanya Sasuke. Lengannya ia singkirkan dari atas wajahnya, onyxnya terbuka dan melihat kearah Naruto. Menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Si pirang duduk dengan cara yang tidak biasa untuk dilihatnya. "Tiduri dia, lalu tinggalkan. Seperti biasa," ucap Sasuke.

Rahang Naruto mengeras mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan. Wajahnya menunduk untuk sesaat, "Kita bertaruh!" ujarnya.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto, "Apa lagi?" tanya pemuda _raven_ itu tidak berminat. Terlebih saat melihat seringai tidak ada seram-seramnya nemplok diwajah Naruto.

"Hehehehe..."

.

.

.

"Ah! Sasuke-_kun_! Naruto-_kun_! Di sini!" lambaian tangan Sakura dibalas dengan lambaian semangat dari Si pemuda pirang dan tolehan dari pemuda emo di sebelahnya. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan mendekati gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menunjukan cengiran lebarnya. Mata beriris birunya meneliti dari bawah hingga atas penampilan gadis manis di depannya. Matanya tak berkedip sedetikpun. Sakura yang saat ini terlihat amat cantik dengan _dress_ _pink pastel_ di atas lututnya. Wajahnya yang dipolesi bedak tipis dan rambut yang dijepit oleh jepitan rambut berwarna putih di sebelah kanannya. Bagi Naruto gadis di depannya ini sempurna sekali.

"Ouch!" Naruto meringis sakit merasakan perut kirinya seperti disikut sesuatu. Ia menatap tajam gerangan pelaku yang tak lain tak bukan pemuda emo di sampingnya.

"Bersihkan pikiran kotormu," ucapan itu membuat perempatan siku muncul di kening Naruto.

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar, kita mulai saja kencannya bagaimana?" Sakura menengahi saat dirasanya kedua pemuda itu akan beradu mulut. Gadis itu tidak ingin mereka jadi pusat perhatian karena hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. "Keretanya sebentar lagi datang," ucapnya kemudian.

"Baiklah kalau Sakura-_chan_ bilang begitu," Naruto menurut, ia menarik kemeja biru polos yang dipakai Sasuke, "Ayo, _Teme_," yang dibiarkan saja oleh Sasuke.

Gadis merah muda itu memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu dalam diam. Manik _emerald_nya menatap tangan Naruto yang menarik baju Sasuke juga melihat reaksi Si pemuda emo yang biasa-biasa saja. Kegiatannya berakhir saat mendengar panggilan setengah berteriak dari Naruto yang sudah masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Ah! Iya, tunggu!" ucap gadis itu seraya berjalan cepat menyusul keduanya.

"Kita mau kemana dulu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Eh?" Sakura merespon bingung pertanyaan Naruto.

"_Dobe_. Dimana-mana kencan itu laki-laki yang menentukan mau kemana. Kenapa kau malah tanya begitu?" Sasuke menanggapi, pandangannya datar namun bagi Naruto pemuda itu seperti tengah mengejeknya lewat tatapan.

"Aku tahu, _Teme_! Tapi menurutku lebih baik tanya dulu, siapa tahu Sakura-_chan_ punya tempat yang ingin ia datangi!" jawab sengit Naruto.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap gadis yang duduk di depannya, "Jadi?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir senejak sebelum menjawab, "Yah, sebenarnya aku baru mendapat informasi dari temanku kalau di toko langgananku baru saja meluncurkan koleksi pakaian barunya," ucap gadis itu.

"Apa kita boleh ke sana?" tanyanya pada kedua pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menjawab sedangkan Sasuke terlihat acuh dan mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas, tersenyum tipis atas jawaban yang diterimanya.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Sakura memilah-milah pakaian di depannya dengan antusias. Tangan kanannya memegangi satu _dress_ cantik berwarna putih dan tangan satunya memegangi beberapa baju lain. _Emerald_nya terus melihat beberapa pakaian yang dirasanya cukup pantas untuk dipakai'nya'.

"Bagaimana, Sakura-_chan_? Sudah dapat yang kau mau?" Naruto bertanya dari tempat duduk tak jauh dari Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kusam karena setengah jam ia berada di toko pakaian ini, ia hanya duduk-duduk saja. Tapi demi gadis merah muda itu, apa boleh buat.

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak tahu ini cocok untukku atau tidak," Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk disofa sebelah pemuda pirang itu.

"Tapi bagiku Sakura-_chan_ cocok memakai apapun kok!" ucap Naruto cepat. Sasuke melirik keduanya sejenak sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Ahaha... terima kasih. Tapi tetap saja harus kulihat cocok tidaknya dulu," Sakura tersenyum, "Apa kau ingin membantuku, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya, ia menatap gadis di sampingnya. Membantu? Membantu memakaikan –maksudnya? Kalau iya, tentu saja dengan senang hati Naruto mau membantunya. Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja, untuk Sakura-_chan_ apa sih yang tidak!"

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. "Kalau begitu, ikut denganku Naruto-_kun_," Naruto sudah mesem-mesem sendiri saat Sakura menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia melihat gadis manis di depannya dengan datar lalu memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Lalu apanya yang mencoba itu?

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang ini," Sakura menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke, gadis itu berdiri sedikit lebih jauh dengan tangan kanan yang membentang seperti mempersembah suatu pertunjukan di depan Uchiha muda itu.

_Onyx_ Sasuke melebar.

Di depannya. Seseorang tengah berdiri dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk meski tak dapat disembunyikan jika wajah tertunduk itu tengah dalam keadaan memerah penuh. Tubuhnya berbalut _dress_ di atas lutut berwarna putih cerah. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah –

"Na –ruto?"

"Ja –jangan lihat aku seperti itu, _Teme_!" wajah tertunduk Naruto mendongak, menatap tajam Sasuke meski tatapannya yang seperti itu dengan wajah memerah pastilah tidak ada garang-garangnya.

Wajah Sasuke kembali datar, "Hn, aku tidak tahu kau berniat jadi banci," ucap tajam pemuda itu.

Naruto berang dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya. "Siapa yang banci! Aku memakai ini ka –karena Sakura-_chan_ yang memintaku!" ujarnya seraya menoleh pada gadis yang saat ini tengah memegangi ponselnya dengan bunyian 'klik-klik'.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto memanggil gadis itu dan sedetik kemudian ponsel ditangan Sakura kembali ke dalam tas kecilnya.

"Ahaha... maaf, Naruto-_kun_. Tapi untuk tahu pakaian itu cocok atau tidak, aku harus melihatnya sendiri," ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman.

Naruto menundukan wajahnya dan menghela napas, "Ja –jadi bagaimana? Apa cocok?" tanyanya.

"Um, _dress_ itu cocok untukmu," jawab Sakura dengan anggukan. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah malu. Astaga! Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai-sampai esok paginya memakai pakaian wanita seperti ini! Dan lagi, kenapa juga Sasuke harus menatapnya terus dari tadi. Ia semakin malu. Pasti Uchiha itu akan membuat hal ini jadi bahan ejekan untuknya nanti.

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang ini,"

Naruto menghela napas lega setelah Sakura mengucapkan itu. Ia kembali ke dalam ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya. Ia tidak mau lama-lama memakai baju ini atau ia akan benar-benar jadi banci seperti yang Sasuke katakan.

"Naruto-_kun_ kalau jadi perempuan ternyata cantik ya. Untungnya dia laki-laki, kalau benar perempuan bisa-bisa aku bukan lagi yang tercantik di sekolah," ujar Sakura. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke, matanya melirik pemuda yang kembali memejamkan matanya itu.

"Benarkan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"... Hn,"

"Sakura-_chan_, setelah ini mau ke bioskop?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah ruang ganti, melihat kepala pirang yang menyembul keluar dari kain penutup ruangan itu. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Baiklah,"

.

.

"_Tadaima_!" Naruto melesat masuk begitu pintu depan dibuka oleh Sasuke. Ia melepas sepatunya dan berlari masuk mendahului dua orang yang saat ini masih berada di luar pintu.

Sasuke masuk lebih dulu dan melebarkan pintunya agar gadis di belakangnya bisa lebih leluasa masuk. Gumaman terima kasih ia jawab dengan gumaman lain khas miliknya.

"_Dobe_, jangan naiki ranjangku dengan masih memakai kaus kaki baumu!" Sasuke berseru dari lantai bawah begitu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Bisa ia pastikan Naruto langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Maklumi dia, Si bodoh itu selalu begitu," ucap Sasuke saat Sakura hanya memandangnya tanpa kata.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Kita jadikan nonton film?" tanya Sakura. Sebenarnya rencana mereka untuk ke bioskop tadi tidak jadi dikarenakan Sasuke bilang ia tidak suka menonton dengan banyak orang di sekitarnya. Dan saat Naruto bilang Sasuke begitu karena pemuda emo itu punya televisi sebesar layar bioskop di rumahnya sendiri, gadis merah muda itu setuju-setuju saja saat Si pirang mengusulkan mendatangi rumah Sasuke dan membeli DVDnya sebelum kemari.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um, apa saja boleh," jawab Sakura.

"Kamarku persis di sebelah tangga, kau duluan. Nanti aku menyusul,"

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Si pemilik rumah yang terlihat berjalan memasuki satu ruangan tanpa pintu. Ia sempat melihat ada beberapa piring yang ditata rapi di rak dan menyimpulkan jika ruangan itu dapur.

Setelah sampai di lantai atas, Sakura langsung tahu mana pintu kamar Sasuke karena hanya pintu itu yang terbuka di lantai itu. Dan mengingat jika Naruto sudah lebih dulu masuk ke sana.

"Permisi," ucap Sakura begitu kakinya melangkah memasuki ruangan. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto melambai dan membangunkan dirinya dari tempat tidur. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil tempat duduk disofa yang terhubung di depan tempat tidur.

"Duduk, Sakura-_chan_!" ajaknya seraya menepuk bantalan sofa di sebelahnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mendekati Naruto, kepalanya melirik keberbagai penjuru kamar. "Kamar Sasuke-_kun_, luas ya?" ucapnya.

"Tentu! Sasuke itu sering menggunakan kamarnya sebagai arena bertarung. Tuh, di pojokan kau bisa melihat matras yang biasa kugunakan dengan Sasuke untuk satu lawan satu!" jelas Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_ sering kemari ya?" tanya gadis merah muda itu.

"Yah, begitulah. Dan lagi, kau orang pertama yang boleh masuk kemari selain aku! Ahaha..."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto, sedikit lebih lebar saat satu tangannya menutupi pandangan Naruto untuk melihat senyum itu.

Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu saat suara deheman terdengar dan melihat Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan nampan berisi tiga gelas air warna-warni di atasnya. Naruto langsung menyambar satu gelas sebelum Sasuke meletakannya di atas karpet di bawah sofa, tidak ada meja di sana. Jadi apa boleh buat.

"Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_ tadi beli film apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura membuka kantung belanjaannya dan mengambil satu bungkus DVD di dalamnya, "Ini film _romance-action_ yang baru beberapa minggu lalu keluar di bioskop. Toko yang kita datangi tadi sebenarnya milik salah satu temanku, dan dia itu pemasok resmi DVDnya," ujar Sakura.

"Mau menontonnya, atau kalian punya yang lebih baik?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil bungkusan ditangan Sakura, "Ini saja," ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekati kain tirai hitam besar tepat di depan tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menarik tali di samping tirai itu untuk menyingkapnya. Sebuah televisi besar langsung terpampang di depan mata mereka.

Naruto turun dari sofa dan memilih selonjoran di depannya dengan punggung yang bersandar pada sofa. Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping dan ia meneguk ludahnya saat melihat kaki putih mulus Sakura dari dekat seperti ini.

"Sa –Sakura-_chan_ mau duduk di bawah? Lebih enak begini kan?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit gugup. Oh, pikiran kotor sudah hinggap diotaknya. Terlebih lagi mengingat rencananya dengan Sasuke membawa gadis ini kemari menambah kotor pikirannya.

"_Okay_," ucap Sakura, ia bangun dari sofa namun sebelum mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto ia melihat nampan yang tadi dibawa Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_, kue yang tadi kubeli mana?" tanyanya.

"Di dapur," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa tidak disajikan?" tanya Sakura namun Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Membuat Sakura memutar otak setelahnya. "Kalau begitu aku ambil ya, dapurnya yang tadi kan?" tanya Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan dan berhenti sejenak, "Jangan mulai tanpa aku ya~"

"Psst, _Teme_," bisik Naruto. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan gumaman, masih sibuk untuk mengatur beberapa hal sebelum mem-_play_ DVD ditangannya.

"Kau sudah masukan 'itu'kan di minumannya, Sakura?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Sudah. Kau pikir otakku bodoh sepertimu?" Naruto merengut dan merangkak mendekati Sasuke.

"Ingat ya, kita tidak boleh gagal! Kau juga! Aku akan menang darimu!" tegas Naruto. Ia tersenyum penuh menantang yang dibalas Sasuke dengan datar.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Naruto menoleh terkejut kearah pintu, ia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dan tersenyum kearah Sakura yang datang dengan nampan berisi tiga piring dengan potongan kue _black forest_ di atasnya. Gadis itu duduk di samping Naruto dan meletakan nampannya bersebelahan dengan nampan minuman.

"Sepertinya enak!" ucap Naruto. Wajah Naruto berseri saat Sakura memberinya satu piring, ia menerimanya dan mengucap kata terima kasih. Mata _sapphire_nya sedikit menyipit saat Sasuke duduk di sisi lain Sakura dan ditawari sepiring kue lain.

"Sasuke-_kun_, silahkan,"

Sasuke menatap piring berisi kue di depannya sebelum mengambilnya untuk kembali ia taruh di atas nampan, "Aku tidak suka makanan manis," ucapnya singkat sebelum menekan tombol pada remote ditangannya.

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke yang diam saja. Pemuda itu terlihat pasif karena itu ia mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai. "Sakura-_chan_, kenapa minumannya tidak diminum?"

"Ah, iya. Naruto-_kun_ juga, kuenya kenapa tidak dimakan?" Sakura mengambil satu gelas di atas nampan dan mendekatkan gelas itu, ia meminum cairan berwarna _oranye_ di dalamnya dengan lamban dengan mata yang menatap setiap suapan kue pada garpu ditangan Naruto masuk ke dalam mulut pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, toilet dimana ya?" tanya Sakura setelah menaruh minumannya.

"Lantai satu, sebelah dapur," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku permisi sebentar, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan memandang Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Tak lupa dengan menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Hmm, heme. Hau henar hidak mau hue ihu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ia mendorong nampan di dekatnya dengan kakinya kearah Naruto tanpa mengucap apapun. Namun saat melihat wajah Naruto ia berdecak dan sedikit menggeser duduknya mendekat.

"Kau itu seperti bocah, _Usuratonkachi_," ucapnya dengan tangan yang mengusap sisian bibir Naruto. Si pirang hanya cuek dan kembali memakan kue dipiring lainnya.

Untuk entah keberapa kali lahapan, Naruto berhenti memakan kuenya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari film yang ditontonnya pada Sasuke. "Apa Sakura tidak terlalu lama di toilet?" tanyanya.

Ia meletakan piring yang sudah kosong di sampingnya. Perutnya entah mengapa terasa seperti menekan dan menggelitik saat ini. Ia jadi tidak selera lagi dengan kue itu.

"Aku akan mengeceknya," Sasuke membangunkan tubuhnya. Namun kemeja bagian lengannya yang seperti ditarik membuatnya menoleh. Tangan Naruto menahan kemejanya.

"Kamarmu pa –panas,"

'Hah?' Uchiha muda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. Panas? Tapi ia yakin suhu AC ruangannya ini sudah dingin. Dan kenapa tubuh Naruto bergetar begitu?

"S –Sasuke... bisa ke –kecilkan lagi AC-nya. Tubuhku –" Naruto mendongak, wajahnya entah kenapa sudah berubah menjadi dipenuhi warna merah dengan mata yang seperti ingin menangis dimata Sasuke.

"Panas..."

Sasuke melirik nampan berisi minuman di dekatnya, alisnya berkerut saat minuman yang sudah habis isinya itu dan minuman yang tadi diambil Sakura tidak salah alias pemuda pirang itu tidak mengambil minuman yang ia siapkan untuk Sakura. Lalu, kenapa pemuda ini bertingkah seperti orang yang habis dicekoki 'itu'.

Naruto mencengkram lengan Sasuke, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepas jaket _orenge_-nya dan melepaskan kancing teratas kemeja hitam yang ia gunakan. Panas. Tubuhnya terasa panas sekali, tapi bukan panas yang biasa. Daerah sekitar perutnya seperti sengaja digelitik, juga bagian di bawah perutnya entah mengapa jadi 'tegang'.

"Ck! Aku akan cari Sakura, kau diam di sini," Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada kemejanya namun bukannya lepas, cengkraman itu malah lebih kuat. Ditambah dengan tangan Naruto yang lain menarik kerahnya.

"Kau ti –tidak mengerti! Ini panas, Brengsek!" mata penuh linangan air itu menatap tajam Sasuke. Cengkraman dikerah Sasuke terlepas, berganti dengan kerja tangan itu merayapi perutnya.

"Hah... ini panas, Te –_Teme_..." tangan Naruto menyusup ke bawah kemejanya dan mengelus perutnya sendiri. Bibirnya bergetar dengan suara erangan panjang. "Di –di sini –menyiksaku..." lirihnya dengan remasan pada celana dibagian selangkangannya.

"..."

"Sasu –ke, jangan diam sa –ja. Lakukan sesuatu!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar, sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Naruto yang saat ini terlihat bermain dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan untuk dirinya. Andai ia bisa pergi untuk menyeret gadis itu kemari sebagai pelampiasan Naruto. Tapi kemejanya yang dicengkram erat Naruto saat ini menghalau niatnya itu.

"Engh~"

_Glup_

Dan Naruto yang membuat suara-suara aneh seperti itu malah membuat situasi ini semakin _awkward_.

"Sa –nggh... –Suke..."

'Berhentilah memanggil namaku saat kau sedang mengocok penismu, Bodoh!'

Eh –apa? Mengocok –Sasuke menatap _horror_ Naruto. Terlebih tangan Si pirang itu tengah memijat-mijat miliknya yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan precum-nya. Baiklah, situasi ini benar-benar tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali.

"Hah... –Suke... la –lakukan sesuatu..."

Sasuke berdecak. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan pada Naruto yang '_honry'_. Membantunya pakai apa? Memperkosanya begitu?

"..." Sasuke terdiam atas pemikirannya barusan. Kali ini pandangan _horror_ miliknya lebih tertuju untuknya sendiri. Pikirannya sedang konslet saat ini. Ia yakin itu. Ini pasti karena Naruto yang mengeluarkan suara aneh dan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh di depannya. Dan Naruto yang tengah mendekatkan wajahnya saat ini.

_Cup_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Dobe_!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga pemuda pirang itu jatuh terlentang. Sasuke mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat perlakuan nista dari Naruto. Ia melotot tajam pada pemuda yang tengah menggelepar seperti ikan kepanasan di depannya.

Namun tidak ada tanggapan atas ucapannya barusan. Naruto tengah sibuk menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap-usap seluruh tubuhnya atau dalam hal ini terlihat seperti ingin mencabik kemeja yang dipakainya.

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya, merasa pusing dengan keadaan Naruto, "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus membayar apa yang kulakukan ini nanti, _Usuratonkachi_,"

Naruto tidak mendengar. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa saat pikirannya kini tidak lebih hanya memutar-mutar hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia merasa ada yang kurang dalam dirinya sekarang. Tidak lengkap. Dan setiap kali ia menyentuh miliknya, rasa itu semakin lama semakin besar ia rasakan.

Mata Naruto terbuka saat merasakan ada sesuatu di atasnya, alisnya mengerut dengan pandangan mata sayu, "A –apa yang –kau lakukan?" tapi Sasuke nampak tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah menimpanya dengan tubuhnya.

Naruto memekik dan melenguh bersamaan, antara terkejut dan merasakan sesuatu yang membumbung di area perutnya. Ia menggeliat dengan tangan yang berusaha menyingkirkan Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. "Sa –Sasuke... minggir, ka –kau berat..."

"Kau memintaku melakukan sesuatu kan," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat membuatnya bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat pemuda itu diwajahnya, "Ini yang kulakukan,"

" –Ahk!"

Tangan Naruto berhenti mendorong dada Sasuke, berganti untuk mencengkram permukaan kain didada itu saat tangan Sasuke menyusup ke balik kemeja berantakannya. Mengelus perutnya dengan perlahan. Tubuh Naruto semakin menggeliat dengan mata yang terpejam, setitik air mata mengalir di ujung matanya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat aliran air diwajah Naruto. "Buka matamu, kau pikir hanya kau yang malu, Bodoh!"

Tapi Naruto menggeleng dan semakin melenguh saat Sasuke menggenggam penisnya. "Ahkk –Sasuke!" cengkraman Naruto berubah menjadi tarikan yang berlawanan. Dua kancing kemeja Sasuke terlepas dari tempatnya. "Ja –jangan –nggh –di –sana!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, telapak tangannya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit penis Naruto benar-benar terasa sangat panas. Setiap denyutan dari urat-urat yang menegang itu benar-benar terasa dikulit tangannya. Dan rasa licin dari precum yang dikeluarkan lubang kecil di ujung penis itu memuat pekerjaannya semakin mudah.

"Ah –ngh... 'Suke... a –aku –AHKKH!" Naruto menyemburkan spermanya sebelum ucapan peringatan itu selesai. Ia terengah namun panas ditubuhnya sama sekali belum berkurang, begitu pula dengan gemetarannya. Sial! Apa sih yang terjadi padanya ini!

"Sepertinya ini belum selesai," Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto untuk terduduk, mudah baginya karena saat ini tidak mungkin Naruto dapat melawan. Ia sendiri berjongkok dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyusup ke belakang paha dan tengkuk Naruto. Sekali hentakan ia membuat tubuh Naruto berada dalam gendongannya.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melempar tubuh Naruto begitu saja ke atasnya, "Kau itu sapi ya, tubuhmu berat, _Dobe_," keluhan itu tidak serupa dengan perbuatan Sasuke selanjutnya. Sasuke kembali merangkak ke atas tubuh Naruto dan melepaskan kemeja yang masih melekat ditubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Matanya tidak berkedip saat melihat hamparan dada yang mulus dengan kedua puting kecoklatan yang menegang sempurna. Dada yang bergerak seiring dengan tarikan anpas cepat pemiliknya.

Sasuke membawa tangannya untuk meraba dada Naruto. Halus, tak jauh beda dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat mengelus perutnya. Jemari Sasuke dengan jahil menyentuh puting kanan Naruto. Lenguhan terdengar dari Naruto. Sasuke semakin gencar dengan mencubitnya dan memilinnya.

"Anggh.. Ah –Suke –hentikan..." Tangan Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan menatap wajah Naruto.

"Aku –laki-laki, si –sialan!"

Alis Sasuke terangkat, "Oh ya, aku sudah tahu sejak melihat benda yang menggantung diantara kakimu," jawabnya sarkas.

Naruto menatapnya tajam, "Ka –kalau begitu –hhh... berhenti me –mencubiti putingku!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Andai saja tubuhnya tidak sedang dalam keadaan bermasalah, Naruto dengan senang hati menonjok muka teflon di depannya, "Aku –bu –bukan perempuan!"

"..." tak menanggapi, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada sofa yang tadi diduduki Naruto dan Sakura. Matanya mendapati kantung belanjaan milik gadis itu. Tubuhnya beringsut mundur dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Naruto menatapnya dengan sorot kecewa. Eh –tidak. Ia tidak kecewa sama sekali. Malah itu bagus!

Namun saat Sasuke kembali menaiki tempat tidur Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung dan tubuh yang beringsut mundur. Entah, tapi firasatnya mengatakan untuk ia harus jauh-jauh dari Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke meindih lutut Naruto dan mendudukinya. Satu tangannya masuk ke dalam kantung belanjaan ditangannya yang lain. Saat tangan itu keluar dan mengeluarkan kain berwarna putih dari sana. Naruto langsung menatapnya dengan _horror_.

"Ka –kau tidak –akan –"

"Setidaknya 'banci' mendekati perempuan,"

Ok, Naruto harap telinganya mengalami kesalahan fungsi saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Tubuhnya makin mundur meski tak bisa kemana-mana karena Sasuke menduduki kakinya. "Sa –Sasuke –ja –jangan bilang –Tunggu! A –apa –Sasuke!"

Kemeja hilang sepenuhnya, celana jeans biru donker dikakinya lenyap alias sudah tidak dipakainya lagi dan saat ini teronggok malang di lantai. Naruto memelas melihat balutan kain putih yang dipakaikan –secara paksa- oleh Sasuke. Ini _dress_ yang tadi disuruh Sakura untuk dipakainya. Dan saat ini, ia harus memakainya lagi.

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Malu, marah, kesal, bergairah –yang satu ini karena tubuhnya masih terasa aneh dan panas- bercampur pada ekspresi diwajahnya. Terlebih dengan tatapan Sasuke yang memandangnya terus.

Kedua tangannya memeluk lengannya sendiri, "Be –berhenti melihatku, Te –_Teme_!" Naruto berucap dengan semakin memeluk tubuhnya. Membuat tali _dress_ itu melorot dari bahunya.

Sasuke menatap tanpa kata. Pandangannya kini seperti sebuah delusi bodoh yang mencoba membuat otaknya menari hula-hula di tengah pantai Hawai. Naruto terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, wajah yang memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca, _dress_ putih yang berantakan dan sikap malu-malu nepsongnya.

_Glup_

Ia belok.

Sudah Sasuke putuskan saat ini ia resmi belok.

Jemari Sasuke mengusap pelipis Naruto, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut pirang pemuda itu dari wajahnya lalu mengelus sepanjang wajahnya, turun kelehernya yang jenjang, mulus dan sebagai orang 'terdekat' Naruto, ia tahu jika belum ada seorangpun yang mencicipi leher itu. Jari-jarinya mengelus lebih intens bagian tulang belikat Naruto.

Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Tubuhnya membungkuk dan kembali menindih tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada Naruto. Mengelus wajah dengan tiga pasang gadis horizontal itu dengan sapuan ringan bibirnya. Naruto mendesah tertahan menerima perlakuannya.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh permukaan kulit paha Naruto, pemuda pirang itu memekik namun Sasuke memberikan desisan penenang dari bibirnya yang saat ini tengah mengecupi leher Naruto. Elusan dari lutut hingga bagian paling dekat dengan selangkangannya membuat tubuh di bawahnya bergetar hebat.

"Sa –Sasu..."

Paha dalam Naruto menjadi sasaran berikutnya, elusan yang menggelitik perut Naruto semakin gencar dilakukan. Sentuhan-sentuhan ringan tidak sengaja yang menyentuh balutan celana dalamnya menambah erangan Naruto.

Dan saat tangan itu meremas penis dalam celananya, Naruto memekik. "Sa –ahkh!" tubuhnya gemetaran. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia terjemahkan sendiri. Naruto butuh seseorang untuk mengerti kemauannya sendiri saat ini.

"Hn. Kau kembali tegang hanya karena sentuhan ringan. Kau payah, Naruto," Naruto melenguh. Getaran hangat dikulit lehernya saat Sasuke berucap sungguh membuat seluruh tubuhnya meremang.

Celana dalam Naruto turun perlahan saat jemari Sasuke mendorongnya. Kejantanan Naruto langsung menampar kulit punggung tangannya saking tegangnya benda itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis di tengah kecupan dan hisapannya dileher Naruto. Tak lupa juga ia meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan dileher itu. Ia menjilat tanda yang dibuatnya dan kembali menghisapnya untuk membuat tanda itu semakin merah, atau malah sampai berwarna keunguan.

Tangannya mengelus batang penis Naruto, bahkan kulit penisnya lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Ia menggenggamnya perlahan, menurunkan tangannya dan naik kembali. Memberikan pijatan lembut pada penis itu.

"Sasu –ahh... lebih cepat –"

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh saat lenguhan permintaan itu terdengar. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya.

Sasuke menunduk dan menjilat bibir Naruto. Lidahnya menyecap rasa pahit dan manis dari kue yang dimakan Naruto. Ia kembali menjilat bibir Naruto namun kali ini disertai dengan lumatan pada bibir itu. Naruto melenguh, mencoba melepas ciuman Sasuke namun tenaganya seakan terkuras habis tanpa sebab dan bukannya lepas justru lidah Sasuke berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Naruto mendesah. Lidah Sasuke yang bergrilya menjilati seluruh permukaan dalam mulutnya membuat ia mendesah tanpa bisa ditahan. Lidahnya yang pasif diajak untuk ikut meramaikan suasana, dijilat dan ditarik oleh Sasuke. Naruto mencoba membalas sebisanya, ia sudah lupa jika mencium laki-laki itu bukan hal wajar. Tapi bukankah yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke itu memang tidak wajar sejak awalnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto menyingkir dari wajahnya, ia membawanya untuk mengalung pada leher Sasuke. Menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Memperdalam cumbuan basah mereka hingga tak peduli lagi pada ceceran saliva yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir keduanya. Suara kecipakan yang membahana menambah suasana panas yang mereka ciptakan.

Kegiatan keduanya semakin seduktif, cumbuan bibir itu mengawali cumbuan lain disekujur tubuh Naruto. Meninggalkan berbagai bentuk bercak kemerahan dari leher, dada sampai keperut tan miliknya. Dan saat ini, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa melenguh dan mendesah dengan tangan yang mencengkram helaian _raven_ Sasuke. Tubuhnya panas, semakin bergetar dan semakin diperparah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini.

Penisnya terasa sangat panas dan basah, mulut yang tak pernah terbuka lebar untuk apapun itu kini terbuka dengan lebarnya saat penis miliknya keluar masuk. Ia meremas rambut Sasuke lebih keras, hisapan dipenisnya membuat otaknya tak mampu bekerja untuk hal lain.

"Hah... nikmat –Sasu –ke..." mulutnya meracau, pandangannya menggelap oleh nafsu. Terlebih melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang melahap penisnya seperti bayi. Ia semakin terangsang dan rasanya cairan dalam penisnya siap menyembur kapan saja.

_Plop_!

Naruto menggeram kesal saat Sasuke melepaskan penisnya. "Kau –" ucapan Naruto berhenti saat seringai sinis tercetak diwajah Sasuke.

"Kau sangat menikmati _service_-ku, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan pemuda itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya yang setengah terangkat dari tempat tidur. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ah, sial! Ia memang menikmatinya, tubuhnya juga menikmati apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Tubuhnya semakin panas saja saat ini, terlebih setelah Sasuke bermain-main dengan tubuhnya. "AHKH! Te –_Teme_?!" Naruto meremas selimut di samping kepalanya saat merasakan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan satu tangan pemuda itu berada diantara belahan pantatnya.

"A-apa yang –nggh...!"

"Aku pernah membaca ini," ucap Sasuke, ia memasukan jari tengahnya lebih dalam ke dalam anus Naruto. Sempit, benar-benar sempit. "Beginilah kalau laki-laki dan laki-laki melakukan _sex_," lanjutnya dengan mata memandang wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah padam mendengar ucapannya.

"Se –_sex_..." pikiran Naruto _blank_ seketika. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak lama karena rasa sakit saat Sasuke menambahkan jari keduanya masuk membuat Naruto meremas selimut lebih keras.

"AH –Suke!"

Sasuke berdecak, begini saja Naruto sudah merasa sakit. Apa lagi jika ia menggunakan benda yang saat ini sudah sangat ingin dikeluarkannya. Ia sendiri sudah merasa sesak sejak tadi, terlebih rangsangan dan sentuhan yang ia lakukan pada Naruto benar-benar melambungkan libidonya.

Dan pada dasarnya Uchiha itu bukan orang yang sabaran dalam segala hal. Terlebih saat nafsu mendesaknya. Karena itu Sasuke menarik seluruh jarinya keluar dari anus Naruto. Persetan dengan persiapan. Toh, kalau penisnya masuk juga nanti akan melebar sendiri.

Celana Sasuke diturunkan, ia mengelus penisnya dan mengocoknya sebentar sebelum mendekatkannya pada lingkaran anus Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto yang tengah mengatur napasnya, mungkin masih merasakan efek sakit dari jari Sasuke.

Pinggulnya mendorong penisnya menerobos lingkaran sempit anus Naruto. Ia menyipitkan matanya merasakan anus itu tak merenggang sedikitpun dan menatap Naruto sekali lagi. Si pirang terlihat menggeliat tak nyaman dengan wajah meringis. Sasuke menggeram, wajah kesakitan Naruto justru membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat berada di dalam pemuda itu.

Sasuke menghentak pinggulnya. Naruto menjejit tertahan dan mencengkram punggung Sasuke dengan jari-jarinya. Hentakan kedua Sasuke dan kepala penisnya terbenam dianus Naruto dengan ringisan dari pemuda _raven_ itu karena punggung dibalik kemejanya terasa perih saat Naruto mencakarnya.

"Ke –keluarkan –hah –sa –kit... Sasuke..." tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, kedua kakinya yang dipaksa mengangkang bergetar tanpa henti merasakan sakit disekujut tubuhnya. Sakit yang berpusat pada anusnya. Lelehan cairan bening mengaliri pipinya tanpa ia sadari.

"Hn, kalau kau menangis begini. Kau jadi lebih mirip banci –" Dan satu hentakan keras lagi setelahnya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar seperti ingin berteriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Napas yang berhenti, tercekat ditenggorokan. Sakit sekali, sampai-sampai rasanya tubuhnya baru saja dibelah dua Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, matanya menyipit merasakan remasan yang luar biasa mencekik penisnya. Sepertinya persiapan memang perlu jika ia tidak ingin seperti sekarang ini. Tapi baginya sudah terlanjur dan tubuh Naruto yang sudah merasakan sakit ini juga semakin membuatnya tidak ingin menunda waktunya untuk bergerak.

Sasuke menarik pinggulnya, penisnya keluar perlahan dari anus Naruto. Ada jejak-jejak darah pada batang penisnya, yakin jika anus Naruto robek karena paksaannya pada lubang itu. Dan gerakannya membuat Naruto tersadar dari rasa _shock_-nya. Ia memekik dan mencakar punggung Sasuke lebih dalam. Mulutnya mengalunkan ringisan tanpa henti dan Sasuke jengah mendengarnya.

Pemuda _raven_ itu mencium bibir Naruto kasar, menubruk bibirnya dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil bertubi-tubi sementara pinggulnya terus mundur hingga hanya kepala kejantanannya saja yang berada dianus Naruto.

Ia menghentaknya dengan cepat, cumbuannya meredam teriakan Naruto namun tidak dengan cakaran yang diterimanya. Sekali lagi Sasuke memundurkan pinggulnya dan mengentaknya. Pelan, karena ia sendiri butuh untuk membiasakan dinding-dinding anus Naruto terhadap penisnya.

"Emmfh!" Naruto masih memberontak, rasa sakitnya bertambah dengan gerakan Sasuke yang terus keluar masuk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melepas ciuman Sasuke namun laki-laki itu nampaknya tidak ingin menuruti kemauannya dan terus mencumbunya dengan rakus sampai-sampai bibirnya terasa sakit karena terus digigiti.

Dan rontaan Naruto terhenti saat satu hentakan di bawah sana membuat perutnya terasa melilit dan membuncah aneh. Rasa yang aneh, namun juga nikmat luar biasa. Naruto memekik dan cumbuan Sasuke terlepas. "AAH!"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia menarik helaian surai pirang Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu menatapnya, "Itu artinya aku menemukan 'titik kenikmatanmu'," ucapnya dengan satu hentakan lain yang ia arahkan pada titik terdalam di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto bergelinjang. Nikmat, dan juga sakit. Tapi setiap kali Sasuke menyentuh satu titik di dalam anusnya, rasa nikmat mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya ingin merasakan nikmat itu lagi. Dan Sasuke yang terus mengenai titik itu, Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk mendesah keras.

"AH –hah! Sasu –lebih –cepat!" Naruto tidak tahu lagi apa yang diucapkannya, "Sodok terus –ah... di sana –nikmat!" ia meracau, kenikmatan membutakan segalanya. Kerasionalannya ternggelam di dasar nafsu yang pekat. Yang jelas ia menikmati aktivitasnya sekarang.

"Mulutmu –nakal –ghh –_Dobe_..." Sasuke menundukan wajahnya, ia menggigit perpotongan leher dan bahu Naruto dengan kencang dan menghisapnya. Ia ingin memberikan lebih banyak tanda lagi ditubuh Naruto disaat pemuda itu tengah digagahinya.

"Dalam –lebih –cepat! Ahn- ahh! Penismu –di dalamku –"

"Ya, penisku menyodok anusmu, Naruto. Sangat dalam!" Napas Sasuke memburu, nafsunya begitu besar mengendalikan pikiran dan gerak tubuhnya yang semakin cepat memompa anus Naruto.

Ia mencium bibir bengkak Naruto lagi dan kali ini Naruto membalasnya dengan tak kalah ganas, bertarung dalam mulut Naruto dengan lidah yang saling bertautan. Saling mendominasi berbeda dengan kegiatan dibagian bawah mereka. Pendominasi dan siapa yang didominasi sudah sangat jelas. Siapa yang dimasuki dan memasuki. Siapa yang lebih berkuasa atas yang satunya.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto, senejak untuk menaikan kedua kaki pemuda itu kebahunya lalu menindih tubuh _tan_ itu lagi. Melengkungkan tubuh Naruto hingga pinggulnya terangkat dari tempat tidur. Penis Sasuke menggempur lubang anus Naruto lagi. Keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat.

"Ah –sebentar –lagi! Tidak –Ahh... bisa –Sasuke!"

Satu kaki Naruto turun dari bahu Sasuke, Si raven menegakan tubuhnya dengan tetap menahan satu kaki Naruto dibahunya. Ia menyodok penis Naruto dengan tubuh pemuda pirang itu sedikit miring dari posisi berbaringnya. Naruto mendesah keras dan menggigit selimut di bawahnya.

"Ah –ah! Ah... –mmmh!"

Sasuke melempar kaki Naruto dan menarik pinggul pemuda itu hingga terangkat dengan posisi terlungkup. Memaksanya untuk bertumpu pada lututnya yang lemas dan kedua tangan yang tertekuk. Paha Sasuke bergetar, ia juga akan selesai sebentar lagi saat merasakan desiran cairan yang mengaliri batang penisnya.

Kedua tangannya menahan pinggul Naruto agar tetap menungging disaat sodokannya semakin cepat. Hingga satu sodokan terakhir dan Sasuke terdiam merasakan semuburan dari lubang kecil dikejantanannya. Ia mengesah, matanya menatap lurus pada wajah Naruto yang menatap ke samping dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Penis pemuda itu mengejang dan menyemburkan cairannya membasahi selimut putih di bawah tubuhnya. Kakinya bergetar dengan hebat, benar-benar terasa seperti agar-agar dan akan ambruk begitu sja jika Sasuke tidak menahan pinggulnya saat ini.

Napasnya memburu, tidak kuat lagi untuk sekedar menarik tubuhnya yang masih ditahan Sasuke untuk tetap menungging saat ini. Naruto melirik pemuda di atasnya, melihat wajah dengan mata terpejam Sasuke. Sepertinya bukan dirinya saja yang menikmati 'permainan' mereka barusan. Panas dan rasa aneh ditubuhnya juga sudah hilang. Rasanya melakukan itu barusan sangat efektif untuk menghilangkannya.

"Sa –hah –Sasuke... lepaskan –penismu..." ucap Naruto, ia sungguh tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Dan posisinya sekarang membuktikan benar perbuatan mereka tadi. Wajah Naruto memerah mengingatnya. Ia meneguk ludahnya menyadari jika dirinya dan Sasuke baru saja melakukan se –_sex_.

"Sasu –eh?" Naruto mengerjap saat anusnya merasakan denyutan dan kembali melebar. Manik _sapphire_nya menatap _horror_ kearah Sasuke. Wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini menampilkan seringai lebar kearahnya.

"Ronde dua," ucap Sasuke. Pinggulnya kembali ia tarik lalu dengan cepat ia dorong hingga selangkangannya menubruk pantat Naruto. Penisnya yang kembali 'tegang' tentu saja membuktikan jika satu kali semburan sperma tidak cukup untuk membuat libido seorang Uchiha Sasuke turun dari puncaknya dan Naruto harus mau untuk melayaninya setelah ini, lagi dan lagi. Karena ia yakin dirinya masih belum puas walaupun ronde dua ini berakhir.

"Ah! Ahh- Ah... tung –tunggu! Sasu –ahh! Ahh- a –ah!"

Sial! Naruto terlalu lelah untuk menghentikan kegilaan Sasuke saat ini. Tubuhnya juga terlampau merasa sakit dan sensitif untuk menolak apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Mengulang kenikmatan yang tadi dirasakan mereka berdua. Dan lagi, desahannya semakin terdengar erotis saja ditelinganya sendiri.

Mata Naruto terus mengalirkan air mata, bukan sakit. Tapi kenikmatan berulang yang dirasakan tubuhnya membuat ia tidak bisa mengendalikan setiap fungsi syarafnya. Semuanya terlampau nikmat, "AH –begitu –Sasuke! Di –sana –la –lagi..."

"Heh, siapa yang tadi ingin berhenti?"

_Plak_!

Naruto mengerang merasakan tamparan keras dipantatnya. Ini memalukan, tapi ia juga terlalu menikmati ini untuk sekedar merasa malu.

"Jawab!"

_Plak_!

"Ah –A –Aku!"

"Sekarang siapa yang meminta lebih?"

Desahan Naruto mengalun tanpa putus. Kepalanya tenggelam diantara selimut yang kusut sampai ia merasakan cengkraman kuat pada rambut belakangnya, "Akh!"

Mata Naruto menyipit saat benda bertekstur kasar dipenuhi liur milik Sasuke menjilat pipi dan pelipisnya. "Jawab, Naruto!"

"Aku.. Ah! _There_! Emmh –aah –Sa –Sasuke!"

"Anak baik," ucap Sasuke. Naruto tak mampu lagi memberinya tatapan tajam, ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu dipenuhi nafsu. Uzumaki itu tidak tahu jika kepribadian Sasuke bisa berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat saat diranjang. Terlebih ia sendiri yang menjadi objek pelampiasan nafsunya.

Tubuhnya yang dibalik cepat dan bibirnya yang langsung disambar meski ia tidak siap akan penyerangan cepat itu. Kedua tangannya sudah lemas untuk sekedar ia kelungkan dileher Sasuke dan ia biarkan saja kedua tangannya berada dikedua sisi kepalanya dengan pasrah. Kali inipun, walaupun tubuhnya sudah tidak merasa 'panas', ia tetap tidak bisa melawan Sasuke yang tengah bermain dengan tubuhnya.

"Kalau seperti ini, untuk apa aku bermain dengan wanita jika kau saja cukup untuk membuatku bernafsu terus memakanmu, _Dobe_!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menoleh ke samping, enggan melihat Sasuke dan mendengarkan kata-katanya. Sungguh, Sasuke yang frontal dan dominan seperti ini entah mengapa membuatnya seperti tidak ingin melawan dan memilih untuk pasrah. Memasrahkan tubuh lelahnya untuk diperlakukan seperti apapun yang pemuda itu inginkan.

Pemikiran yang bodoh dan konyol tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

Ya, sangat bodoh. Karena setelah Sasuke mencapai puncak untuk kedua kalinya di dalam anusnya. Pemuda _raven_ itu tak juga berhenti untuk menggempur lubangnya. Sampai-sampai kelelahan Naruto sudah mencapai batasnya hingga matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk terbuka.

Sasuke mencengkram rahang Naruto dan mencium bibirnya, melumat bibir bawahnya dan atas pemuda itu bergantian. Maniknya melirik kelopak mata yang tertutup dan mendengus dalam hati. Pingsan bukan suatu alasan yang cukup untuk Sasuke berhenti menyodokan penisnya.

Sasuke manahan kaki Naruto untuk mengangkang lebih lebar di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Pinggulnya terangkat dengan sendirinya. Ia mencabut penisnya dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Memposisikan wajahnya tepat dilubang anus penuh sperma yang terus meleleh keluar. Ia mengecup lubang itu dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati lelehan sperma miliknya itu.

Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk lubang Naruto dan sesekali melumatnya. Sepertinya pikirannya mulai tidak waras saat ini. Menyetubuhi seseorang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi baginya yang masih belum terpuaskan, tubuh tak sadarkan diri Naruto malah menambah libidonya saat ini.

Wajah Sasuke menjauh. Tubuhnya menindih Naruto kembali dan memasukan penisnya secara perlahan ke dalam anus Naruto. Ia melenguh dengan mata terpejam, menikmati setiap remasan yang memijat penisnya. Meskipun tidak sadar, tapi tubuh Naruto yang merespon benar-benar membuat gairahnya naik. Ia akan sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang telah memasukan obat perangsang ke dalam kue yang dimakan Naruto tadi.

Yah, sebenarnya sejak awal Sasuke tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi jika ia mendapatkan 'hadiah' besar seperti ini. Ia akan mengulanginya lagi dan membiarkan Naruto memakan kue itu.

Sekarang, ia hanya harus menikmatinya sampai puas saja. Dan Sasuke tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa terpuaskan.

Jika itu Naruto, mungkin sampai kapanpun ia hanya akan puas jika terus melakukannya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain**

"Khukhukhu... kalian berdua cuma cowok bego yang punya hormon kegedean,"

Seorang gadis besurai merah muda terlihat tertawa-tawa ngeri layaknya nenek sihir di hadapan sebuah televisi besar yang tengah menunjukan dua orang remaja laki-laki dalam keadaan yang sungguh intim dan tidak layak tonton bagi anak-anak.

Dihidungnya tersumpal tisu yang sebagiannya sudah berubah warna merah. Sesekali ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk menghentikan aliran darah yang tak ada henti-hentinya keluar dari hidungnya itu.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Sakura-_chan_,"

Haruno Sakura melirik seseorang di sampingnya. Ia meraih handuk yang disodorkan orang itu dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang terasa dingin dari tadi. Berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya yang saat ini memerah dengan asap yang mengepul dari atas kepalanya.

"Ini balasan untuk mereka karena telah berani ingin merapeku –hatsi!" ucapnya yang diakhiri bersin. Dua tisu yang tersumpal dihidungnya terbang entah kemana. "Arrrgh! Kenapa Itachi-_nii_ harus melemparku ke _bathtub_ sih!" ia merengut kesal dan kembali menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu baru.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau meminum air dalam gelas itu. Kau tahu kan, Sasuke sudah memasukan obat perangsang ke dalamnya," orang yang ternyata Uchiha Itachi alias Kakak tersayang dari pemeran dalam 'film' dadakan di layar yang saat ini mereka tonton hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, "Jadi aku merendam tubuhmu di _bathtub_ dengan air es,"

Sakura kembali menggerutu tidak terima namun matanya kembali antusias saat 'pemeran _seme'_ memulai ronde kelimanya. Matanya bergliter ria dengan cucuran darah keluar lagi dari hidungnya.

"Tapi, sebaiknya kita telpon rumah sakit dulu. Kau tidak kasihan pada dua temanmu yang pingsan?" tanya Itachi, ia melirik dua gadis yang sudah jatuh pingsan dengan sumpalan tisu dihidung masing-masing.

"Ino dan Tenten bisa menunggu. Sudah, kita tonton ini dulu. Jarang-jarangkan fujodanshi kayak kita dapat film _hot_ begini~" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

Itachi hanya diam dan membenarkan dalam hati ucapan Sakura barusan. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika adiknya, Sasuke bisa sebrutal ini di ranjang. Dan sadar kalau lawan 'main'nya adalah adik dari sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang sekejam iblis. Itachi berharap Sasuke akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Itu harapannya. Beda dengan kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake :**

Naruto mematung. Wajahnya memucat tanpa ada sekalipun rona di sana. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan sangat sulit hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Di sampingnya kini. Ia yang berbaring dengan 'seonggok' _dress_ putih kucel hanya bisa diam dan menatap horror apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sasuke. Mata terpejam. Tidur. Di sampingnya. Pinggang. Di peluk erat.

_Horror_.

Satu kata itu yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto saat ini. Dan kenyataan jika seluruh tubuhnya sangat amat benar sakit. Itu bukanlah hal bagus. Ia ingat betul apa yang dilakukannya dan Sasuke sebelum ia pingsan lalu setelah itu ia tidak tahu lagi. Tapi awalnya pun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu ingat. Hanya bagian sebelum pingsanlah yang diingatnya.

Ia didominasi.

Jadi _bottom_.

Se –_sex_...

"..."

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Ia menutupinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengerang frustasi. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya sampai-sampai melakukan hal itu dengan Sasuke. Ia mimpi apa? Punya dosa apa? Astaga. Hidupnya sebentar lagi berakhir, tinggal menunggu kelopak mata itu menampilkan iris _onyx_-nya. Maka hidupnya berakhir.

"Ngh... pagi,"

Tubuh Naruto kaku seketika.

'_Kami-sama_, aku mati hari ini...' batinnya meringis.

Ia memejamkan matanya lebih erat. Tidak mau membuka kedua telapak tangannya dari wajahnya. _Shit_! Ia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke saat ini. Nanti dan kapan-kapan.

"Begitu, cara menyapa orang yang telah mengambil keperjakaanmu? Hn, _Dobe_?"

"Ap –apa?!" Naruto menyingkirkan tangannya dan menatap tajam _onyx_ Sasuke. "Si –siapa yang perjaka? Dan brengsek, seharusnya kau malu dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!"

"Hn? Memang apa yang kulakukan padamu?" Alis Sasuke terangkat.

Naruto yakin pemuda ini hanya pura-pura bodoh dan ingin menggodanya, "Kau. itu. brengsek!" ucapnya penuh dengan penekanan.

"Lagi pula siapa yang perjaka, hah? _Baka_!"

"Kau," jawab Sasuke. Ia menyeringai saat wajah Naruto kembali memerah padam.

"A –aku bukan –"

"Ya, terus saja berbohong. Tapi memang, sekarang kau sudah tidak lagi perjaka. Kemarin aku sudah merenggutnya," –dan Naruto menggeplak kepala Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Pemuda pirang itu beringsut duduk dengan cepat namun langsung meringis kesakitan saat rasa sakit menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"I –_ittai_..."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Sudah, kau berbaring saja. Hari ini tidak usah sekolah," ujar Sasuke. Ia terdiam senejak sebelum melanjutkan, "Semalam aku juga keterlaluan,"

Naruto membuang wajahnya ke kanan. Lagi-lagi wajahnya ini menampilkan rona merah yang begitu kentara. Dan sikap _gentle_ apa itu? Dadanya seperti didobrak sesuatu saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dibantu Sasuke. Ia diam saja saat Sasuke menyelimutinya dan ia berjalan turun dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya kembali merona melihat punggung penuh bekas cakaran Sasuke. Pastinya itu adalah ulahnya kemarin.

Kemarin.

Mata Naruto mengerjap. Matanya mengedar ke atas laci tepat disebelah tempat tidur Sasuke. Menatap kalender yang ada di sana. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan melihat tanggal yang tertera dikalender itu.

23 Juli.

"... Sasuke –" panggil Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke menanggapi dengan masih berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan. Dibahunya kini sudah ada handuk, sepertinya pemuda itu ingin mandi.

" Otanjoubi Omedetou,"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat sesaat setelah pintu terbuka. Ia tersenyum tipis di balik punggungnya hingga Naruto tak dapat melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Hn," –kakinya kembali melangkah keluar.

Naruto tersenyum, terlampau biasa dengan tanggapan tidak jelas Sasuke. Tapi, tentu saja bagi Naruto dua huruf itu sudah mencakupi dua kata tak terucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," –nya yang terpendam.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

**A/N : **Terakhir, fic tiga hari jadi ini kok jadi kacau balau gini ya? *mikirkeras*

Duh, maaf kalau mengecewakan T^T, aku ternyata tidak terlalu bakat ngebut-ngebut begini. Nggak tidur semaleman n pengennya apdet tengah malam. Eh, molor ampe jam tengah lima gini. *nyebur ke kali*

Review, minna?

23/07/2014


End file.
